callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sat1
Sat1 is the callsign of an astronaut assigned to the International Space Station. Sat1 is conducting extra-vehicular activities when he is contacted by NASA to observe the ICBM launched by Cpt. Price. Sat1 witnesses the missile's detonation, as well as the destruction of the ISS. Sat1 is subsequently thrown through space due to the missile's explosion before being hit by one of the ISS' solar panels. Sat1 is one of two playable characters in "Second Sun". After the helicopter whites out Pvt. James Ramirez's line of view while holed up in the downed chopper, the view shifts to Sat1 who is instructed to look at the Eastern (dark) side of the Earth so that Houston Command can get footage of Cpt. Price's ICBM from Sat1's Helmet-Cam. Sat1 was later killed as the ICBM blast over Washington, D.C. blew the satellite up. Then the player's viewpoint reverts to James Ramirez. Trivia *Because of Sat1 being from the International Space Station, it's possible his nationality can be of any country involved in the program. Evidence of Sat1's nationality being American could come from the contact Sat1 has with the space center in Houston. However, Sat1 may be of a different nationality entirely (for example Russian) as all astronauts sent to the ISS are required to speak English, for ease of communication. *Since contact to Houston is still available, it can be assumed that the Russians have not occupied that city, which could imply that the Russians have not made steady progress in their invasion of the United States. *It is odd that Sat1 is even on the International Space Station to begin with, as of 2015 the project is scheduled to be shut down. Seeing as the game takes place in 2016 all crew members should be home on Earth instead of up there. One possible explanation is that Sat1 was part of a crew working on the space station to prep it for termination. *In Second Sun, when Sat1 is controlled, Houston will instruct Sat1 to look to the dark side of the Earth. The player can either ignore the command or quickly glance at the dark side of the Earth, if the player refuses to look, Houston will again tell the player to look, however after some seconds he will still say they are getting good footage. *Sat1 is the first and only playable character in the ''Call of Duty'' series to be in space. *Sat1's role in ''Modern Warfare 2'' seems to be the equivalent of Al-Fulani's role in Call of Duty 4. They are both civilian characters who appear in one level to explain part of the storyline and are killed off shortly after. *This is the second time in Call of Duty that a player controls someone who isn't in the military, the first time being Al-Fulani. *The ISS that appears is incomplete even though it is already near completion today. This could be because it was somehow damaged in a way. Another explanation is that, this taking place in 2016, the ISS project is already shut down, and Sat1 is helping dismantle it. *It can be said that Sat1 is the only person to be killed by the ICBM itself. While Sat1 is killed in the shockwave of the explosion, everyone that died in Washington D.C. was killed when the EMP knocked out all systems. Sat1 was a friend of Ghost who told Price to assign Sat1. *In an early sketch, there was an idea to be able to fight Makarov's men in the station, who had assaulted the station. The idea was scrapped, as the whole storyline would have been interupted, along with the fact it was hardly plausible to have a war taking place in outer space in 2016. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Playable Characters